White Hands
by Ruemaja
Summary: The World Ends With You JoshuaxNeku. In which Neku tries to do his homework and Joshua is a mind reader... Well, sort of.


Err... This is a small JoshuaxNeku fluff fic, I think with some implied things. I hope it's alright. No spoilers here. Just a nice afternoon at the WildKat cafe. I hope it's alright. They don't belong to me but they look so cute together... I couldn't resist. Thank you very much for reading.

* * *

**"White Hands"**

Neku tried to keep his eyes on his notebook or the book he was _supposed _to be reading or even the writings on the menu right above the counter but somehow it's _his_ hands that distracted him from them. He couldn't help but be fascinated by _his _hands. _His_ slender, white, pianist hands. Neku liked _his _hands out of all the hands he saw in his life. There was just something about them that he couldn't quite shake off.

Maybe it was fascination on his companion as well. After all, Kiryuu Yoshiya was as mysterious as they came. Pale skin and pale hair with blue eyes that was almost purple in the light. It didn't help matters that the said person was sitting right across the table; drinking coffee while he was left to finish his summer homework in the WildKat Café.

He bit his pencil on the table and tried to focus. He tried very hard, really and his efforts should be commended but there's only so much concentration one can do, especially when those hands were just there and his companion looking a little serious and his summer homework looking more like scribbles of some unknown and dead tongue.

It wasn't really dead after all. It was in his own language but his mind always wandered back to those hands that now held that cup of coffee.

_Stupid, Neku! _He scolded himself. _Concentrate or you'll be spending your first day of class standing with a bucket balanced on your head! _He really felt like hitting his head on the table now but Joshua would laugh at his stupidity if he did and wonder what was wrong.

He didn't know if he should risk it. But which was better, his homework or Joshua's hands?

_Sometimes, fate can be so cruel. Just so cruel…_ He sighed.

"What are you talking about? You're only writing the outline for your book report. It's not even a thick one." Joshua remarked bored as he glanced at the book Neku was glaring at.

"Huh?" He turned first to Joshua, then to Mr. Hanekoma at the counter brewing coffee, who shrugged at him; then back at Joshua.

Joshua smirked at him. "You were complaining that fate is so cruel." He said. "Really, it's only a book report; it's nothing to be afraid of."

_Damn! Didn't know I said that aloud! _Neku thought and tried to hide his blush with a huff. "Easy for you to say. You don't have to read it."

Joshua chuckled. "I suppose so. But then, it's not so bad. And that is a very interesting book after all."

_Not as interesting as your hands though… _Neku thought with a smile but he nodded at his companion to agree with what he said. Joshua grinned at him and for a moment he though he said that aloud again. But Joshua didn't pursue it so he probably didn't.

Neku started to tap his pencil on the table, looking at the words that didn't quite register. It continued for a few more minutes until finally Joshua sighed and folded the newspaper he was reading and put it away.

"Neku."

"What?" He asked and looked up to see Joshua's scowling face.

Joshua looked at him with a frown and they stared at each other for a few more minutes before Joshua sighed obviously exasperated, he just didn't know if it's because of him or his tapping.

"Fine." Joshua said. "I'll help you just so you stop that insistent tapping! It's annoying me!"

"I don't need your help." Neku replied, distracted.

Joshua waved a dismissing hand at him. "It doesn't matter. I just want some peace and your moping about like some love-sick puppy is starting to annoy me."

Neku blushed red at the remark and pulled his notebook back when Joshua reached out for it.

"I'm not moping…" He replied. "I'm just… procrastinating."

Joshua rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. And you're very good at it." He added.

It really was a very interesting book. He'd read it before, after all but still… Joshua's hands, now brushing a pale lock of hair from his face, was distracting him again. Truth be told, he didn't know what came over him. Why the sudden fascination on Joshua's hands? Sure, they're very beautiful but still… He hoped to god or whatever was up there that he hadn't suddenly developed a hand fetish or something of the like. But, gosh, Joshua was just so…

A hand suddenly grabbed his wrists; he dropped his pencil and knocked the book he was holding down to the floor. It attracted the attention of the other customers as well as Hanekoma. Joshua pulled him up, annoyed. Neku allowed himself to be pulled, surprised at the strength of Joshua's grip.

"W-what?!"

"Shut up and walk, dear." Joshua said.

Neku couldn't have done anything anyway. He was too surprised that he just closed his gaping mouth, trying to think of what it was he did that got Joshua pissed enough to actually grab and drag him.

"Mr. H, we'll be using the back." Joshua muttered.

Hanekoma laughed. "Have fun."

As soon as they were in one of the backrooms, Joshua shoved Neku against the wall. Neku winced.

"W-what in the—!?"

Joshua pinned him against the wall with that predatory grin on his face. Neku swallowed and heard a click in his throat. This can't be good. The last time he saw Joshua had that grin was when he was sure someone was going to get it.

It made him really nervous.

"Y-Joshua, what are you—?"

"What else do you think I'm going to do?" He asked, smugly.

Neku frowned. "Whatever it is, you ought to stop." He said.

Joshua leant closer. "I'm not sure you want me to stop."

"Wha—?"

Whatever he was about to say, it just got lost somewhere. Joshua cut him off rather nicely with a kiss and roaming white hands. It left Neku breathless and aching for more.

"Joshua, I…"

Joshua grinned, smugly. "Well, then. I suppose it's time I put my hands that you found so interesting to good use, don't you think?"

Neku didn't know if he could blush any harder.

"Besides," Joshua began. "You're so cute when you blush." He grinned and before Neku could protest, he dove in for more.

Back at the café, Hanekoma hummed to himself.

"Boys grow up so fast." He remarked cheerfully.

**END**


End file.
